This invention relates to a docking station for at least one mobile or cordless telecommunication handset, particularly a phone handset, said docking station comprising a base able to receive the handset.
A known docking station of this kind is a single cordless phone handset loading station for loading the batteries of a single handset.
Now that mobile telephone, and more particularly GSM, has become popular and more and more people carry a mobile telephone handset, it sometimes occurs that the ringing of the mobile telephone handset can be disturbing, for example during a meeting or in a restaurant.
Some restaurants already collect GSM handsets on entry and notify their owner of an incoming call. This solution however requires a person watching continuously the collected handsets and the displacement of a person for notifying, for example by means of a board, a called handset owner.